Thy Kingdom Come
by Nukas
Summary: You live as brothers, you fight as brothers, you die as brothers. What happens when that code is forgotten? SAINW Universe. An alternative, what if Don never left? In fact, if he stayed, would that have provoked more arguments, like this one?


**Thy Kingdom Come**

 **TMNT - 2k3**

 **Summary: You live as brothers, you fight as brothers, you die as brothers. What happens when that code is forgotten? SAINW Universe. An alternative, what if Don never left? In fact, if he stayed, would that have provoked more arguments, like this one?**

 **Notes: Forgive any spelling issues, grammar errors, etc. Written last year but I never uploaded! Just stuck in this note and said: "OKAY, upload time!"**

 **Warning: Major character death, gore, explicit language and the godforsaken ability of mine to write depressing, tear-inducing, deathfics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtle Franchise.**

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **, 2017 – 11:47 p.m.**

' _Why did we decide to split up on patrol again? Oh yeah, arguments. Of course. Why can't we just go back to the way things used to be?_ ' Don thought, trying not to cry from the intense pain from the stab wound to his leg. The Purple Dragon's pocket knife had hit an artery.

Don coughed, holding his own hands tightly to keep from crying out. He knew he was dying.

Phlegm. Blood. He was bleeding internally.

He could tell.

He was mentally reciting all his medical practice in the back of his head, belittling himself for what he was doing. He wanted to be with his brothers when he died, to remind them all the love each other and not hate. He wanted to make the arguments stop because this time it was bad, and not even Peacekeeper himself could stop the flames.

In fact, he just got caught in the cross-fire.

He was dying.

And the worst part was, he was getting buried with his guilt and anger.

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **, 2017 – 11:52 p.m.**

Raph tried to get up, he truly did. But the lucky shot the Mob thug got to his chest area was keeping him down. Half a minute after the shot and he was already weak.

' _Fuck, fuck, ugh, fuck!_ ' Raph growled as he struggled to move, but he was losing blood too fast. His plastron did provide some coverage, but all it did was slow some of the blood flow. Raph guessed since he was still alive and conscious, he had gotten shot in an artery but not the heart.

The pain was excruciating.

He wished, just for a second, that he had listened to his only older brother.

If he had been more careful...

It was all because he started a fight with Leo. He could blame no one else but himself for this one.

' _Huh, funny... thought I'd... go out... in a... blaze of gory..._ ' He thought, black dots spotting his vision now.

Raph trying to struggle and move, do something. Even cuss out the thug (though he had already run away, but he hadn't realized that, past his haze.) before he died himself.

So, Raph screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to stand one last time. Why not right? Even as he fell right back down to the ground and heaved his final breath, he can say he tried.

If he was going to die, he was going to go out fighting.

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **, 2017 – 11:56 p.m.**

' _I'm so sorry... Raph..._ ' Leo thought, heaving whatever air he had left.

If he could go back in time, he'd tell Raph he was sorry. He would tell Raph he loved him.

He would tell all his brothers and his father that.

He never wanted it to go this way; getting a katana to the side wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

Leo grunted as he tried to hold his side tighter, but it wasn't working out so well. He could still feel the slick, thick river of blood slipping through his fingers, his hands were coated in it. It felt like dried paint to Leo.

He really was losing it.

He could smell the disturbing, yet familiar, smell of the river.

He wished he could go back and apologize, but he couldn't.

He was feeling more and heavier. He didn't want to go without letting them know how much he loved them, or without making sure they were okay with him dying.

He was getting ready to slip away; to die. One of his little brothers, the one he had sworn at and told he had hated, would be the eldest now, and would no longer have a big brother.

"M'sorry..." He croaked.

He was preparing for a death which would leave his three little brothers alone.

And he was dying with regrets. He prayed his brothers understood.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **, 2017 – 12:00 a.m.**

"Shit." Mikey whispered under his breath, deadpanning.

He was locked in a warehouse.

With a ticking time bomb.

It's a long story how this came to be, but long story short, he had stumbled upon an abandoned (or looks to be) Mob stronghold. He wanted to reach his brothers to get some backup, so they could investigate the place... yeah, not the smartest move when you and all your siblings are at odds.

But that didn't go well.

Apparently, when a mob gang abandons a place, they blow it up to rid of evidence too.

Who'd know they were so smart, huh?

So now, he was stuck inside, having entered through the roof with no way out. The doors were locked on from the outside using keys.

He could've probably found a way out...

But Nah, especially with, you know, 5 seconds left on the clock.

"Awe, fuck me." He sighed, just as the place blew.

He hated knowing that he went out alone. His brothers were so busy fighting that they completely ignored it when their baby brother needed them.

If he had called for help, he would still be outside the building when this place blew.

But no, he was alone now. Because everyone hated each other now.

Right?

That's why Mikey wasn't even surprised nor cared when the bomb went off.

He died.

He died alone and cold.

* * *

 **Goddamnit, why am I so obsessed with deathfics lately?! Alright, I'm sorry. This is one of my shorter pieces and I had so many versions of it.**

 **For those kinda confused, they DO die around/on Christmas. This is my first MAJOR deathfic, involving all the boys! Never written a Don, Leo, or Raph deathfic, so stick with me, haha. The moral behind this fanfiction, children, is that; STICK TOGETHER, LOVE EACH OTHER.**

 **I felt like this needed saying, ;P**

 **I forgot to upload this a long, long time ago. Wrote it back in 2017, AROUND Christmas, but added this A/N today once I found it in a lost 'Fanfiction' Folder of mine.**

 **Hope you like this EXTREMELY late work, and don't forget;**

 **REVIEWS ARE WRITER'S CANDY**

 **(Get me more hyper than I already am, why don't you)**


End file.
